Laser Pointer
by Tagalong
Summary: Wally gets a laser pointer, messes with Wolf, and Conner gets revenge for his pet.


Wally was bored, and that usually meant trouble. Everyone but him had something to do. M'gann and Conner were at their high school, watching a football game. Kaldur was visiting Atlantis. Robin was with Batman, doing the Dynamic Duo thing. Zatanna had gone to the library at the Hall of Justice to look for books on how to save her dad. Wally was so bored that he would have settled for _Artemis's_ company, but she was busy too. He decided to take advantage of the empty cave by snooping in everyone's things. He automatically ruled out Robin's room, because Robin had specifically told him that he had traps and security cameras set up to alert him of any intrusions. He then thought of Artemis's room. Wally quickly discarded this notion too, because he didn't want to die (get caught). He decided on M'gann's room. She liked him enough that even if he got caught, she wouldn't stay mad for long. He was inside M'gann's room in a flash. He then began to examine her things, starting with her school bag. He found homework, binders, and a math textbook. Nothing interesting was found until he reached the bottom of the bag and saw a laser pointer. Wally knew that stealing from M'gann was going to bring Conner's wrath on him, but he was so incredibly bored that he didn't care. He grabbed the laser and raced out of the room.

Wolf was lounging in the kitchen when Wally found him. Soon the large animal's attention was captured by a glowing red dot. The puppy in him wanted the dot so badly, and within seconds Wolf started to chase the red dot. He closed in on it, and thought that he had it cornered. Suddenly, the dot zoomed over his head. The poor wolf was so confused, but still wanted that dot.

Wally was having the time of his life. It was hilarious to see a gigantic wolf chasing a miniscule red dot. He moved the dot all around the cave, and Wolf happily chased it. The red-head pointed the laser in circles, squares, and diamonds. The junior speedster then put the dot on the ceiling of the cave, where Wolf couldn't reach it. The giant wolf circled the floor, looking for a way the reach the beam of light. But his efforts were useless. The laser was just too far above Wolf's head. Wolf was still circling the floor, when Conner and M'gann returned to the cave.

"Well Conner, was the game as bad as you thought it would be?" came M'gann's voice.

"I still don't understand the point of football. All I saw were people running around with a brown ball tackling each other." replied Conner's gruff voice.

"And yet you still do that every day," teased M'gann, "Just without the ball."

Conner was about to reply, when they walked into the kitchen and saw Wally, a laser pointer, and Wolf. Wolf was still running around the laser, looking for a way to get it off of the ceiling, and Wally was still laughing hysterically. "Wally, what are you doing?" asked Conner, confused.

Wally's laser pointing fun came to an end when he heard Conner's question. "Well, you see, I was really bored. I decided that Wolf needed a playmate, and started to play with him." he replied nervously, terrified of the clone.

"Then why is he staring at a laser on the ceiling?" inquired Conner.

"Uh, 'cause that's what we're playing" replied Wally.

"Do not _ever_ 'play' with Wolf without my permission again." Conner did not buy Wally's lie. "I don't think that Wolf appreciates looking stupid for your amusement. I think that some payback is in order."

Wally whimpered "Don't hurt me", and zoomed into his room and locked the door.

"Conner, whatever you do, don't hurt Wally. I don't exactly think you would be on Flash's good side if you did." M'gann said timidly.

"Don't worry, I think that Artemis and Robin can help with my revenge" he responded.

Apparently, their names were the magic words because they then arrived through the Zeta Tubes. Artemis and Robin were both in their civvies, and discussing something when Conner asked them to help him prank Wally.

"Sure", said Robin.

"Love to" replied Artemis, with a huge grin on her face.

Conner explained to them why he needed a prank, and then the three pranksters began to brainstorm. After about ten minutes of intense thinking, the trio of teens had exactly zero ideas for perfect revenge pranks. "Maybe we should ask Zatanna for ideas." suggested Robin.

"Sure"

"Couldn't hurt" Artemis and Conner answered. So with that, Robin got out his phone and called Zatanna. Within seconds, the Zeta Tube announced her arrival. "So, what do you need help with?" asked Zatanna.

"Well, Wally embarrassed Wolf, and we need to come up with an amazing revenge prank to get even" the clone explained.

"I have an idea," began Zatanna. She took a breath before telling, and that was all it took for her to be interrupted.

"What?"

"Spill."

"Tell us!"

"Okay, Wally is spending the night here, right? So we just replace his toothpaste with soap and video tape his reaction. That way you have blackmail and revenge."

"Great."

"Could work."

"Perfect."

Later that afternoon, while Wally was out, Robin sneaked into his best friend's room and carried out the prank. He was elected to execute the prank, because he was the sneakiest, and if caught had an alibi for being in Wally's room. His story was that he was looking for a book that Wally had borrowed from him the previous week. The ideal scenario was to not get caught, but it was good to have a plan. Soap and camera in place, the prank was set up all the teens had to do was wait for Wally to fall into their trap. It was nearly midnight when the pranksters heard the sound of success: Wally gagging and spitting loudly. "CONNER!" screamed Wally. "DUDE! That is _so_ not cool."

"Warned you." came Conner's smug reply. And to think that it all started with a bored speedster.


End file.
